Sorted Into Slytherin!
by Apple in your eyes
Summary: Harry James Potter. Rambut hitam berantakan. Emerald eyes. Luka sambaran petir didahi. Dan yang terpenting, The Chosen One di Slytherin! Mereka menolak dengan kepercayaan bahwa 'Semua penyihir buruk terlahir di asrama Slytherin'. Tapi Slytherin melakukan hal-hal besar bagi dunia sihir. Apakah ia bisa menjadi sang Penyelamat? Bisakah ia lolos dari jatuh cinta dengan Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Bab 1: Prolog

Seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun itu berjalan mengikuti seseorang didepannya. Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam legam berantakan, mata emerald yang cerah dan bekas luka sambaran petir di dahinya. Memutar kepalanya. Berada di lingkungan yang sangat baru baginya cukup membuatnya takjub. Dia tak bisa mengerti tetapi melihat lilin-lilin yang mengambang tepat disamping kepala guru itu. Rambutnya terlihat sangat hitam, rambut berminyak itu ia yakin akan terlihat terang benderang akibat cahaya lilin. Di Aula itu terdapat empat meja panjang, penuh dengan siswa yang lebih tua darinya. Semua menatapnya, dan berbisik.

Dia mengagumi Aula yang berada di sekelilingnya. Langit-langitnya berwarna beludru dan tampak seperti langit malam. Dia mendengar seorang wanita dibelakangnya berbicara "itu dibuat menakjubkan agar terlihat seperti langit malam, kau tahu?" ke temannya. Harry gugup dan sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Dalam keadaan bingung tidak sadar, ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan penyihir tua itu. hampir semua siswa pergi dan duduk dimeja asrama baru mereka. "Parkinson, Pansie" kata si penyihir tua.

Harry menelan ludah dengan gugup, dia berikutnya. Topi itu hampir tidak menyentuh kepalanya sebelum berteriak "Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry"

Semua kepala di Aula berpaling untuk melihatnya. Mereka semua bersemangat menyaksikan dimana ia akan ditempatkan. Dia memandang anak yang berbicara padanya dikereta. Matanya melebar saat teman barunya mendorongnya lembut ke depan. Dia duduk dibangku, mencengkeram tepi bangku dengan gugup.

Harry menutup matanya dan mendengarkan topi berbicara "Hmm. Sulit. Sangat sulit. Saya melihat banyak keberanian. Tidak buruk dalam berpikir. Ada bakat, oh ya! Dan haus akan pembuktian diri. Tapi dimana sebaiknya menempatkanmu?"

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Topi berteriak "Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, Draco. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Harry bertanya dari seberang ruangan.

Harry masih terlihat pendek mengingat ia berusia tiga belas tahun. Rambutnya tetap berantakan, mata emerald-nya cerah dibandingkan dengan kulit terang nya. Bibirnya merah muda pucat, kacamata khas-nya beristirahat dengan nyaman di hidungnya. Rambutnya menutupi bekas luka sambaran petir yang terkenal itu didahinyanya.

Berada di asrama Slytherin ia memiliki hak istimewa untuk berbagi kamar dengan hanya satu orang. Dia tahu bahwa asrama-asrama lain harus berbagi satu ruangan dengan beberapa orang sekaligus. Itu membuatnya merasa ngeri. Dia juga diperbolehkan untuk menghias kamarnya sendiri tetapi dengan syarat teman sekamarnya harus setuju. Dia merasa tidak beruntung mendapatkan seorang Slytherin gay berbagi kamar dengan dia. Meskipun hanya anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang berperilaku sedemikian rupa dan mengumumkan bahwa dia gay. Ia hanya tidak bertindak seperti gay di depan umum karena ia tahu jika ayahnya pernah berkata ia akan mendapat warisan.

Harry membiarkan desain kamar mereka ditangani pemuda tersebut tapi saat itu juga ia menyesalinya ketika kamarnya telah dihiasi dengan berbagai nuansa merah muda dan ungu. Harry menolak untuk tidur di kamar yang tampak terlalu feminin dan mengubah warna menjadi hitam dan biru. Dia mengklaim kamar dengan warna yang santai dan warna merah muda itu terlalu berlebihan tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya agar dia tidak menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang berbalik untuk melihat Harry dan bertanya "Ya?"

Rambutnya disisir ke belakang dengan gel rambut, matanya perak dan ia hampir pucat seperti mayat. Orang-orang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menanyakan apakah ia merasa baik-baik saja karena warna pucat kulitnya. Harry memulai "Aku memiliki kencan"

"Dengan siapa?" Draco bertanya dengan cepat.

"Parkinson."

"Sangat tidak berkelas, Harry."

"Keluarganya ingin kita bersama-sama, percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin bersama gadis berwajah datar itu"

Draco mendengus dan tertawa. "Baiklah, bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan? Tolong katakan padaku, Kau tidak mengenakan itu kan _sweetie_ , terus terang, Kau terlihat seperti penjual keliling."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya "Aku pikir aku tampak cukup baik."

Draco memutar matanya "Ya, kemeja biru dan dasi hijau terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan. Lepas. Kemana tepatnya kau akan pergi?"

"Aku harus membawanya keluar untuk makan malam, keluar mencari alasan."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kami diizinkan untuk melakukan itu."

"Kami tidak, tidak benar-benar berkencan. Orangtuanya merengek meminta-minta, mereka sepakat asalkan itu setelah kelas dan kami kembali sebelum pukul sembilan."

Draco mengangguk dan mulai mengobrak-abrik pakaian Harry. Draco melemparkan tangannya di udara dengan frustrasi. "Apa kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk dipakai? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kau pergi dengan tampak seperti memakai pakaian dari sudut toko! Aku men- _Transfigurasi_ rupa pakaianmu!"

Draco telah merubah _t-shirt_ Harry menjadi baju putih dengan kancing dibawahnya dan celana jeansnya menjadi sepasang celana hitam. Dia melemparkannya ke wajah Harry dan berteriak "Pakai itu semua, seleramu sungguh buruk dan membuat stres!"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan mengambil pakaiannya ke ruang ganti dan memakainya.

Draco mulai mengobrak-abrik pakaian Harry dan menemukan kardigan, ia berubah rupa menjadi sebuah jas hitam. Dia mengubah sepatu olahraganya sepasang sepatu setelan hitam. Draco berjalan ke lemarinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan segenggam ikatan. Harry datang dengan setengah setelan jasnya. Draco tersenyum dan berjalan membawa Harry ke cermin dan meletakkan ikatan di bahunya. Harry membelalak "Semua yang berwarna pink, aku tidak akan memakainya"

Draco tertawa dan meletakkan dasi hijau di pundaknya, ia tersenyum "Ini sesuai dengan warna matamu."

"Tentu saja" Draco tersenyum, mengambil dasi dari genggamannya dan melingkarkan dasi tersebut di sekitar kerah kemeja Harry.

Draco mengambil rompi dari lemarinya sendiri. "Aku tidak yakin apakah itu akan cocok tapi tampaknya lebih baik memakai rompi daripada tidak sama sekali."

Draco membantu Harry memakai rompinya, terlihat longgar dibadan Harry tapi tidak buruk. Harry mengenakan jasnya.

"Kau terlihat baik." Draco tersenyum.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" Harry menyeringai di cermin.

Draco memukul lengannya main-main "Pergi dapatkan dia." Katanya menggoda Harry.

Harry berjalan ke ruang rekreasi. Pansy tampak berbeda. Dia tampak cantik. Harry berhenti di tangga dan rahangnya turun. Draco dibelakangnya memberinya dorongan lembut ke depan. Ia mengagumi gadis itu. Rambutnya yang hitam dan telah dibungkus ke dalam ikal longgar yang mencapai punggungnya. Dia mengenakan gaun hijau yang longgar dan cocok untuk sosoknya. Sepatu tiga inci-nya membuat ia sama tingginya dengan Harry. Dia memiliki eye shadow hijau dan itu terlihat jelas dia punya banyak maskara. Dia memakai lipstik pucat di bibirnya, kulitnya tampak tan kemungkinan besar karena ia baru kembali dari liburan panjang. Gaun hijau yang membuat tampilan tan nya lebih gelap. Harry memegang tangannya dan menciumnya. Dia tersenyum dan dia berkata "Kau terlihat cantik, Pansy."

Pansy tersenyum dan menjawab "Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk, Potter."

Harry menggeleng "Please,panggil aku Harry. Kita sudah melewati fase untuk memanggil nama terakhir, kita sudah berteman selama tiga tahun."

Pansy melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Harry dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari Hogwarts. Draco menyaksikan pasangan itu keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Dia mengangkat bahu dan pergi untuk bergabung dengan Blaise. "Ada apa?" tanya Blaise.

Dia mengangkat bahu dalam menanggapi "Bosan, ku kira."

Blaise mengangguk "Masih belum mendapat kesempatan terhadap Potter?"

Draco tersentak " _Excuse me_? Dia seperti saudaraku sendiri! Aku tidak akan pernah bersamanya!"

Blaise tertawa "Ingat kata-kataku, aku yakin sebelum kita meninggalkan Hogwarts Anda berdua adalah pasangan."

Draco menampar Blaise "Diam! Berhenti mencemaskan hubungan orang lain dan urus urusanmu sendiri. Apakah kau kesepian, Zabini."

"Kembali memanggil nama belakang? Kau adalah Malfoy."

Sementara itu, Harry dan Pansy sedang duduk di sebuah restoran. makanan mereka sudah dipilih untuk mereka oleh orang tua Pansy, mereka adalah keluarga kaya. Harry kadang-kadang merasa terintimidasi dengan ini tapi ia merasa nyaman dengan Pansy. Harry memungut makanannya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Apakah Kau membaca The Daily Prophet akhir-akhir ini?"

Pansy mengangguk "Mereka semua mencari Sirius Black, Aku tidak bisa menunggu dia untuk mati."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak berpikir itu adil. Ciuman Dementor, itu adalah cara yang kejam untuk mati, aku pikir aku lebih suka bunuh diri dari pada menerima ciuman Dementor. Aku tidak benar-benar berpikir itu adil. Mereka tidak punya-"

Pansy terganggu dan menyela kata kata Harry "Dia harus mendekam Azkaban. Ia tertangkap membunuh Muggle dan penyihir."

Harry mengangguk tapi terus melanjutkan argumennya "Mereka tidak punya bukti nyata. Ia pergi ke Azkaban tanpa pengadilan. Aku pikir kau harus memiliki pembuktian. Azkaban adalah tempat yang mengerikan. Aku pikir kau perlu pengadilan yang adil sebelum kau menempatkanya di sana . Bagaimana jika Black tidak bersalah, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi bagaimana jika dia?"

Pansy memandang Harry bingung "Secara teoritis, jika ia tidak bersalah -.. Tapi ia bersalah. Dia mendekam di Azkaban. ini sudah dua belas tahun sekarang, benar?"

Harry mengangguk "Tepat."

Mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan mengakhinya dengan segelas minuman. "Kita perlu bicara, kau tahu?" kata Pansy.

Harry mengangguk setuju "Aku tahu."

"Orang tuamu ingin kita-"

"Untuk menikah, benar."

"Kita hanyalah anak berumur tiga belas tahun."

"Ini tradisi keluarga, ikatan dilakukan sejak dini, kita harus setuju bahwa kita ingin bersama-sama."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya itu. Jangan memutuskan ini dengan cara yang salah. Aku punya kencan dengan Blaise Zabini, Aku sangat meyukai Blaise dari pada kau, aku tahu itu cukup kasar tapi aku bisa memilih dengan siapa aku ingin terikat. Yah, itu bukan pilihan itu lebih dari sekedar saran dan orang tuaku membicarakan perjodohan itu denganku. tidak ada pelanggaran. Kau bukan darah murni. Keluargaku adalah darah murni, itulah yang membuat mereka tidak mungkin memilihmu. Tapi mereka memilihmu karena kau adalah The Chosen One. Meskipun mereka mungkin membencimu, sekarang Kau-tahu-Siapa telah pergi, mereka akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memilikimu, mereka tahu kau kaya. Kita semua tahu."

Harry mendengarkan seluruh informasi itu dan mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin bersama gadis itu, ia tidak mencintainya. Dia kasar, bodoh, tapi dia bisa menjadi teman yang hebat sekaligus. "Aku pikir Kau harus bersama Blaise. Jangan salah paham, kau seorang gadis yang cantik tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kita berjuang banyak hanya untuk menjadi beban penderitaan."

Dia mengangguk "Aku setuju."

Saat itu pukul delapan tiga puluh menit ketika mereka telah kembali ke Hogwarts, mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Pansy melepas sepatu dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Harry tertawa "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Goyle memuntahkan minuman sebelumnya, itu mungkin masih lengket."

"aku tidak peduli, sepatuku menyakitiku. aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan ketika kakiku sakit."

Pansy menjatuhkan diri di sofa hijau empuk dalam mode _unLady_. Ruang rekreasi mengejutkan karena begitu hangat, ruangan itu biasanya dingin karena berada di bawah danau. Api masih menyala, melepaskan sebuah semburat jingga. Ruangan itu penuh dengan warna hitam, hijau dan perak. Karpet berwarna hijauitu tetap menjaga agar ruangan tetaap hangat. Dinding yang berwarna hijau dan hitam. Ruangan rekreasi lebih sepi dari biasanya, sepertinya kebanyakan murid telah pergi tidur lebih awal.

Harry mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Pansy dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Draco duduk menyilangkan kaki di tempat tidurnya. Harry melompat terkejut, tidak meyangka ada orang lain yang masih terjaga. Pansy dan Harry duduk di ruang rekreasi, tertawa dan bercanda selama berjam-jam. Saat itu sekitar jam sebelas saat ia berjalan ke ruangnya dan Draco bersama. Draco melompat ke lututnya dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat "Bagaimana?"

Harry mengendurkan dasi saat ia menjawab "baik-baik saja, kurasa."

Draco menatapnya bingung "Apa maksudmu, baik baik saja? itu tidak terlihat bisa baik-baik saja."

Harry tertawa "Ubah pakaianku kembali seperti pakaian muggle, _please_. kencannya baik-baik saja, aku pikir dia memilih Blaise."

Draco mengangguk sambil mentransfigurasikan rupa pakaian Harry kembali ke pakaian muggle. Dia meletakkannya kembali ke dalam lemari sementara Harry mengenakan piyama. "Maafkan aku" kata Draco.

Harry mengangkat bahu "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu khawatir."

Draco mengangguk "besok adalah hari sabtu, aku punya rencana untuk kita semua."

Harry tertawa " _Fine_ , tapi jangan bangunkan aku lebih awal dari pukul sembilan."

Draco tertawa " _No_ , aku janji _Darling_." Draco memberinya kedipan mata nakal sebelum terjengkal ke tempat tidur.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry dibangunkan dengan agak kasar oleh teman pirang-nya. Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajahnya ketika teman pirangnya itu berteriak "Harry! Bangunlah atau kita akan terlambat! Selain itu, Kau harus memperbaiki rambutmu! rambut itu terlihat seperti racoon yang berada di kepalamu!" Harry bergumam dan berguling meraih bantal dari lantai dan melempar ke arah Draco.

Draco mendengus dan menarik selimut Harry dari pinggangnya. Harry menempel diri pada selimut dan menarik lengan Draco hingga ia jatuh ke depan. Draco berakhir dengan terduduk di atas Harry saat Harry mengerang kesakitan karena berat anak laki-laki berambut pirang diatasnya.

"Apa?" Harry tersentak dan mendorong pemuda itu ke lantai.

Draco mendarat di lantai dengan bunyi bedebum keras. Dengan cepat Draco berdiri dan melemparkan tangannya di udara. "Apakah kau tahu siapa aku? Apakah kau tahu betapa kotornya lantai itu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi di tempat tidur. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kacamata dan menempatkan kacamata itu di ujung hidungnya. Dunia terlihat lebih fokus dan jelas sekarang. Ia mengacuhkan seorang pemuda pirang yang menatapnya marah.

Harry melihat jam dan itu pukul delapan. Dia menggerutu menggosok pipinya. "Aku bilang jangan bangunkan aku lebih awal."

Draco menyeringai "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, tapi kita tidak bisa menunggu. Lihatlah di luar!"

Harry menuju jendela dan melihat semburat hijau di danau. "Ada apa dengan danau?"  
Draco mendengus "Lihat di atas!"

Harry mendongak dan menyadari diatas danau telah beku dengan lapisan salju yang menutupinya. "apakah salju sudah turun?" Harry bertanya.

Draco mendengus "Sebenarnya hal-hal apa yang membuatmu senang?"

Harry berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Waktu tidur yang lama."

Draco memutar matanya dan membentak "Sembilan jam adalah waktu yang cukup untuk tidur!"  
Harry berpendapat "Tidak, itu tidak cukup untukku."

Draco menyeret Harry dan berkata "Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam atau kita tidak bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade!"

Harry menghela napas "Draco,aku hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap, tidak seperti kau. Kau memiliki kecenderungan butuh waktu yang lama hanya untuk bersiap siap, bukan aku. Biarkan aku pergi kembali ke tempat tidur."

" _Absolutely not!_ Kau yang mandi pertama, aku akan pergi membangunkan Blaise. Harry jika aku kembali ke sini dan menemukanmu kembali tidur, aku akan-"

Harry menyela "Kau akan apa?"

Draco menyeringai "Beritahu semua orang apa yang kau katakan ketika kau sedang tidur."  
Harry mendengus dan berdiri dari posisinya. Ia memulai perjalanannya ke kamar mandi mereka.

Draco mengetuk pintu kamar Blaise dan tidak ada respon. Draco menggedor keras pintu kamar Blaise dan berteriak "Blaise, aku tahu kau berada di sana dan kau bertindak seakan kau masih tidur karena aku mendengarmu mandi setengah jam yang lalu!"

Blaise bangun dari tempat tidurnya mengetahui ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari amarah Draco Malfoy. Dia membuka pintu dan Draco masuk ke kamarnya. Blaise tertawa "membukakan pintu untukmu seperti para pelayanmu."

Draco berdecak sebal dan bertanya "Mengapa kau kembali memakai piyama?"

Blaise menjawab "Draco, _for Merlin's sake_! Ini jam delapan. Kita memiliki waktu sampai jam sembilan untuk sarapan di Aula dan selesai jam sepuluh. Kita punya banyak waktu, Kau membuat kita selalu menunggu. Lihat, Apakah kau sudah bersiap."

Draco mendengus dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke ruangnya bersama Harry dan saat itu juga ia melihat Harry yang setengah telanjang dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya sedang mencari pakaian. Ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Harry tersentak dan menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. "Maaf, aku tidak berharap kau belum kembali dari kamar Blaise. Biasanya kau dan Blaise selalu beradu argumen selama ber puluh- puluh menit sebelum kau kembali untuk bersiap-siap." Harry menjelaskan.

Draco mengangkat bahu "Tidak masalah, apakah kamar mandinya gratis ?"

Harry menyeringai "Kau tidak pernah mau membayar untuk memakainya sebelumnya."

Draco memutar matanya " _Right_ Potter, salah satu dari kita di sini hanya membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk. Setengah telanjang. Dan orang itu sedang dalam bahaya karena aku akan mendorongnya keluar kamar dan menguncinya di luar ruangan. Orang itu dalam posisi yang kurang bagus." Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ketika Draco di kamar mandi, Harry memakai celana jeans biru dan V-neck t-shirt biru. Pakaian yang terlalu besar dan menggantung longgar pada dirinya. Draco terus mengeluh tentang hal ini dan dia juga mengeluhkan berat badan Harry ketika ia kembali dari liburan musim panas. Harry tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Draco bahwa ia telah menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan bibi dan paman Muggle-nya yang selalu menganiaya dia. Akan sangat memalukan baginya jika Draco tahu. Draco adalah seorang penyihir darah-murni dari keluarga kaya, keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar, terkenal. Dan itu sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan Harry. Orang tuanya dibunuh oleh penyihir _Dark_ terkenal, Voldemort.

Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertahan dari kutukan pembunuh itu, Ia sudah diberitahu. Harry hanya anak kecil dan tidak mengingatnya. Dia telah dibohongi, bibi dan pamannya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ia diperlakukan dengan sangat buruk, dia mendapat kamar tidur terkecil dan itu adalah gudang dibawah tangga. Mereka menganiaya-nya karena fakta lain bahwa mereka takut kepadanya.

Harry melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin, mata emerald-nya yang cerah seperti mata kucing adalah hal yang paling menonjol di dirinya. Dia merapikan pakaiannya dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan betapa longgarnya pakaian itu dibadannya.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan uap yang bermunculan dari sekitar ruangan itu. Rambut Draco basah dan menempel di dahinya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans skinny dan terlihat sedikit terlalu kurus. Dia berjalan mengambil jumper dari atas kepalanya ketika ia melihat Harry berusaha untuk memperbaiki pakaiannya. Draco mengganggu pikiran Harry dengan batuk yang menyebabkan Harry menatapnya. Draco memakai jumper hijau itu ke atas kepalanya. Harry berpikir pahit 'Ah setidaknya pakaiannya cocok padanya.'

"Kau akan membeku diluar!" Kata Draco.

"Aku punya mantel"

"Aku tidak peduli, ambil sesuatu didalam lemariku."  
"Draco, aku bisa-"

"Kau seperti saudaraku sendiri, kau boleh mengenakan pakaianku."

Draco melemparkan jumper biru gelap untuk Harry. Harry menegaskan bahwa ia tidak butuh ketika Draco meminjamkan-nya sepasang skinny jeans karena ia lebih suka celana jeans kebesaran miliknya. Namun,hal itu tidak menghentikan Draco untuk menyesuaikan pakaian-nya dengan menggunakan mantra yang Harry belum pernah dengar sebelumnya. "Terlihat lebih baik?" Harry bertanya

"Belum," Draco menjawab. "Duduklah." Draco menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi yang ia tempatkan di depan cermin.

Harry duduk menatap cermin bingung. Dia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi saat Draco mengeluarkan sisir rambut. Harry berdiri dari kursinya yang menyebabkan kursi itu terjerembab ke depan. "Bahkan aku tidak berpikir hal itu akan membantu."

Draco tersenyum "Tidak akan sakit, aku janji. Perlu sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah rambutmu."

"Katakan padaku , Kau akan menggunakan gel rambut yang seperti lem itu kerambutku dan menyisirnya kebawah?. Lagi pula,itu tidak akan berhasil."

" _Funny_ , duduklah kembali ke kursi itu. Aku akan menggunakan mantra, jika aku belum mencoba, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Harry mengutuk pelan tapi mengambil kursinya dan duduk, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Draco tersenyum melihat Harry di cermin yang menanggapi dengan memberinya ekspresi jijik dan menyebabkan Draco menjitak kepalanya. Mereka tertawa.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di helai rambut Harry mencoba untuk memberikan Harry pengalaman yang tidak menyakitkan. Dia menyeret sisir ke rambut Harry. Namun rambut itu tidak setuju dan terus jatuh kembali ke tempatnya semula. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tertawa melihat Draco mencoba untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang seperti burung gagak, sulit diatur. Harry tahu tidak ada apapun yang dapat bekerja pada rambutnya, semua orang tidak pernah bisa percaya padanya kecuali mereka benar-benar mencoba. Draco di atasnya berusaha untuk memperbaiki rambutnya dan dengan kesal dia akhirnya bergumam marah "lebih baik kita potong seluruhnya."

Harry tidak bisa menahan tawa yang muncul dari bibirnya "Aku sudah bilang, itu tidak akan bekerja."

Draco memutar matanya dan meletakkan sisir rambut ke dalam laci "Rambutmu yang menang kali ini." Draco bergumam begitu rendah, Harry hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Harry tertawa dan menggantung jaket di lengannya. "Siap?" Harry bertanya kepada Draco.  
Draco mengangguk, Harry mengikuti Draco keluar, menutup pintu kamar mereka di belakang mereka.

Pada saat yang sama Blaise keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengenakan celana abu-abu jeans dengan jumper hitam. Mantelnya tersampir di bahunya dan ia berbalik untuk mengunci kamarnya. "Kau mengunci kamarmu?" Harry bertanya.

"Hanya untuk berjaga, aku mendengar seseorang masuk ke kamar orang lain, lebih baik aman daripada menyesal."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini Blaise tapi kita telah diajarkan sihir untuk membuka pintu dengan mantra."

"sebagian orang percaya , pintu kita tidak dapat dibuka dengan sihir. Mengapa aku mendengar penjelasanmu tuan muda Draco Malfoy? Kunci kamar kita didesain berbeda- berbeda, jadi mantra 'Alohomora' yang biasa saja tidak akan bisa membuka pintu-pintu ini . bagaimanapun juga jik aku kehilangan kunci. Aku akan meletakkannya dengan baik, atau aku akan kacau."

Harry tertawa "Terima kasih untuk tetap berkelas, Blaise. Kau tahu aku mungkin juga akan mengunci kamar kita, Draco. Aku punya Nimbus tahun 2001 di sana, aku tidak suka menggunakan salah satu sapu yang disediakan sekolah. By the way, aku harap kau mengucapkan terima kasihku kepada ayahmu untuk sapunya."

"Jangan khawatir, sudah kukatakan. Dia ingin Slytherin memenangkan Piala Asrama. Bloody Gryffindor selalu meyulitkan di menit menit terakhir."

"Aku tahu, itu menjengkelkan. _Hopefully_ sekarang aku adalah Seeker dan kita harus menang."

" Harry. Apakah kau pernah mendengar kesopanan adalah sifat yang menarik?"  
"Tidak, tidak pernah." Dia menjawab sarkastik. _Nice Slytherin_.

Harry kembali ke kamar mereka dan mengobrak-abrik laci untuk menemukan kunci emas. Dia mengambil kunci dan menutup pintu. Dia menguncinya dan memasukkan kunci ke saku belakang celana jeansnya. Tiga anak laki-laki itu menangkap pemandangan Pansy yang bersandar di dinding melihat sekeliling. "Hei Pansy." Blaise memanggil karena mereka sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau terlambat." Blaise menjawab dengan ke melihat kearah Draco.

Draco mengangkat tangannya membela diri "Hey, hey, hey. Kali ini bukan salahku. Itu Harry."  
" _Thanks for that_. Karena pada dasarnya kami pergi untuk mengunci pintu karena tampaknya ada seorang pencuri."

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku juga mengunci pintuku."

Keempat siswa Slytherin itu berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Harry menumpuk piringnya dengan pancake dan sirup. Hal itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka baginya, di Aula Besar benar-benar menyediakan pancake, apalagi dengan sirup. Harry memotong sepotong besar pancake dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya dengan ketidaksukaan "Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak kalori dalamnya?"

Harry menjawab "Apakah kau tahu seberapa besar aku menyukainya?"

Draco memutar matanya dan terus menyendok bubur nya. "Kau tahu, pancake ini rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada bubur." Harry berkata menggoda Draco.

" _You know what_?" Draco manancapkan garpu ke dalam pancake Harry dan mengambil sebagian besar pancake. Dia memindahankan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah. Setelah menelan dia menjilat bibirnya dan berkata " _Happy now_? Aku sudah makan cukup kalori yang bisa memberiku makan siang dan sarapan sekaligus!"

" _Oh, come on_. Ini tidak lebih dari sarapan."

Pansy berdehem pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian kedua anak laki-laki itu "Jika pertengkaran kalian yang seperti wanita itu selesai, kita perlu berangkat sekarang atau kita tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade."

"Fine. Asal kau tau dalam pertengkaran kami wanitanya adalah Draco."

Draco memukul lengan Harry dan Harry tersenyum "Tidak terasa apapun."

Mereka berempat tiba di Hogsmeade, hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka di sana. "Kita akan ke Shrieking Shack." Pansy mengatakan kepada mereka dengan senyum jahat.

" _Oh,i think not."_ Draco menjawab dengan keras kepala.

"Mengapa tidak? Apakah tuan muda Malfoy ini takut pergi ke Shrieking Shack?" Pansy tersenyum mengejek.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Apakah kau barusan tergagap, Draco sayang?"

"Tidak Itu tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Itu seharusnya menjadi tempat yang paling berhantu di Inggris."

Pansy memutar matanya "Ayo, Potter."

Harry mengangkat bahu "Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

Draco menarik jaket hitam Harry. Harry berpaling untuk melihat Draco dengan pandangan khawatir yang tertulis di wajahnya. Harry tersenyum sambil meluruskan syal Slytherin hijau dan perak milik Draco dan menjelaskan "Ini diberi pagar,lagi pula kita tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan tempat itu."

Draco menghela napas lega dan dengan cepat berjalan untuk mengejar ketinggalannya dengan Blaise dan Pansy yang telah memutuskan untuk berjalan ke depan.

Mereka berempat berada di dekat Shrieking Shack ketika mereka tertangkap mata oleh dua siswa Gryffindor. Keduanya tampak akrab, Harry tahu mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama, tapi dia tidak bisa cukup mengingat nama mereka. Dia memandang mereka kemudian ia ingat 'Weasley' dan 'Granger' Dia mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan untuk mengabaikan mereka. Pansy berkata dari atas bahunya "Hati-hati, itu-"

Pansy menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendengar bunyi gedebuk. Dia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda pirang di lantai. Pemuda itu menjerit- berlebihan-kesakitan. Harry dua kali lipat menertawakan teman terbaiknya yang membaringkan punggungnya di salju. Blaise, Pansy dan Harry tertawa terbahak melihat Draco, terutama ketika ia duduk dengan tangan terlipat dan mengklaim "Ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

Harry menjulurkan lengannya untuk membantu menarik pemuda itu dan berkata "Ini benar-benar lucu."

Dia menyeka air mata liar yang tergelincir di pipinya akibat tertawa. Anak berambut merah yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dan bertanya dengan senyum mengejek "Have a nice trip, Malfoy?"

Gadis berambut coklat keriting berusaha menarik anak berambut merah itu,membawanya menghindar . Dia merasa canggung, alih-alih memegang topinya dan menarik mantel sehingga dia bisa menghindari tatapan dari empat siswa Slytherin itu. Dia tahu itu adalah hal bodoh. apa yang telah dilakukan temannya,mereka hanya berdua. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mulai berdebat?

" _What's the problem_?" Blaise bertanya sambil melihat Draco lalu melihat anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan tatapan marah.

"Tidak ada sama sekali, hanya Weasley ini memiliki masalah denganku."

"Oh, aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, selain fakta kau bodoh, kasar, Gay-"

" _Excuse me_?" Harry terganggu.

"Jangan bilang padaku dia tidak memberitahumu? Ini sangat terlihat jelas! Dia jelas jelas berdarah _aneh_."  
Harry melangkah maju, menggenggam kemeja anak laki-laki didepannya. Dia menariknya mendekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dia berkata dengan gigi terkatup penuh amarah "Dengarkan aku Weasley. Kau. Tidak. Berhak. Menghina . Temanku. Bahkan jika dia gay, itu bukan urusanmu , _alright_? Draco Malfoy bukan gay karena aku cukup sangat yakin bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang akan diberitahunya. Jik aku mendengar kau memanggilnya apa pun itu, kau akan menyesal. kau mengerti?"

Weasley mengangguk, Harry mendorong anak itu kembali dan meludah "Baik, sekarang eyahlah"

Anak itu dengan cepat berjalan menjauh dengan wajah merah seperti rambutnya. Entah itu karena rasa malu atau penghinaan, Harry tidak tahu, atau tidak peduli. Harry berpaling untuk melihat ke arah Draco yang tersenyum padanya " _Thanks_ , Harry."

" _Its Alright_ Draco."

Blaise menyikut Pansy dan dia memutar matanya menghitung dua Galleon ditangannya. "Apa itu?" Harry bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kami membuat Blaise menang. Jangan bertanya apapun."

Kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak ingin berpikir untuk berdebat dengan Pansy, Blaise berbicara dan mengatakan "Pansy dan aku akan membelikan kau dan Draco hadiah Natal, jadi kita akan berpisah."

Draco dan Harry mengangguk. Harry menyeringai pada Draco "Lihat, tidak perlu khawatir! Kita bahkan tidak cukup dekat dengan Shrieking Shack."

Draco melihat dari atas bahu Harry, matanya membelalak lebar. Harry heran dan berbalik untuk melihat anjing hitam yang memamerkan gigi kepada mereka. Harry mencoba mengingat di mana ia melihat anjing ini sebelumnya. Dia berbisik "Draco, tunggu di belakangku."

Draco mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya untuk mencoba meringankan rasa gugup yang dialaminya. Harry perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju anjing yang menggeram ke arah Draco. Harry memandang Draco dalam kebingungan dan berkata "Draco, bergeraklah kemari. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku tidak berpikir dia menyukaimu."

Draco tersentak "Ya? Well, aku juga tidak menyukainya."

"Itu sebabnya, anjing mungkin bisa merasakan itu. Pindah kemari."

Draco perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah pergi ketika anjing itu memandang Harry. dia berhenti melangkah dan menatap Harry. "Draco, kau baik-baik saja, tunggu di sana. Melangkahlah ke depan ketika aku memberitahu."

Harry berjalan menuju anjing yang tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahnya, menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Anjing ini memiliki badan besar yang lumayan berat. "Turun dariku, ini sakit!" Harry berteriak ke anjing itu.

Anjing itu merangkak diatas Harry kemudian duduk di sampingnya. menatapnya dengan kagum. Harry mengisyaratkan kepada Draco untuk untuk bergerak maju dan ia melakukannya perlahan-lahan.

Harry berbicara dengan anjing "Hello boy? Apakah kau tersesat?"

Anjing itu bersemangat dan melompat ke arahnya. "aku kira begitu, apakah kau lapar?"

Anjing itu mengeluarkan kembali suara nya dengan keras. Harry membelai anjing itu, merasakan tulang rusuk dan tulang belakangnya. "Kau bersama orang yang tepat , mari kita mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Anjing itu berjalan di sebelah kiri Harry sementara Draco berjalan di sebelah kanannya. Draco terus melihat anjing itu dengan gugup. Dalam kasus itu Draco memutuskan untuk menggeram. Anjing itu hanya menatap Draco beberapa kali tapi lebih memerhatikan Harry.

Harry pergi ke sebuah toko kecil sementara Draco harus menjaga anjing itu dengan malas. Dia memandang warna hitam pada bulubinatang itu. Anjing itu menyikut lengan Draco dengan hidung basahnya yang menyebabkan Draco melompat terkejut. Draco menatap binatang itu kemudian membungkuk di samping itu, membelai ragu bulunya . Tak lama kemudian Harry keluar membawa berbagai makanan dan meletakkan di depan anjing.

Pansy meletakkan tangannya di bahu Draco "Anjing siapa itu?" Dia bertanya.  
"Anjing liar,ku pikir."

"Sangat ramah untuk anjing yang tersesat." Dia berkomentar.

"Aku tidak seramah itu, Kupikir dia ingin merobek wajahku ternyata dia hanya melindungiku, itu sangat aneh."

Melihat pandangan heran dari temannya Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari si anjing. "Aku harap dia tidak mengikuti kita." Harry mengatakan.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa cokelat di Honeydukes." Blaise berkata.

"Apakah kau tahu-" Draco ingin menyela tapi dihentikan oleh Blaise.

"Berapa banyak kalori di dalamnya? Tidak, aku juga tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli jika aku menjadi gemuk dan akan senang jika terjadi."

Harry mendengus karena lelucon Blaise, Draco menatapnya ngeri. "Kau lebih suka menjadi gemuk?"

"Dan senang, ya. Aku lebih suka menjadi gemuk daripada khawatir tentang kalori seperti seseorang dari kita. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyebut namanya."

Pansy dan Harry terkikik menahan tawa sedangkan Draco menegangkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Yah,kau akan memiliki tubuh yang besar saat kau memakan banyak cokelat di Honeydukes. Selain itu, tidak hanya mengandung kalori, cokelat akan membuatmu merasa sakit secara fisik setelah beberapa saat."

Blaise hanya memutar matanya bosan dengan respon Draco.

Mereka berempat menuju ke Honeydukes membeli berbagai produk. "Draco, apakah kau yakin kau tidak ingin apa-apa?" Draco mendengus dengan pertanyaan Harry

Harry menawarkan sambil memegang setumpuk permen _Acid Pops, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Jelly Slugs, Sugar Quills dan Honeydukes Best Chocolate_. Draco melipat tangannya dan menggeleng. "Mengapa kau membeli begitu banyak permen?"

Harry mengangkat bahu "Untuk stok dalam perjalanan."

Draco memutar matanya. "Kita harus segera pergi, Hari semakin gelap dengan Dementor mencari Sirius Black di sekitar , tidak baik untuk terlalu lama berada di sini."

Harry mengangguk "Aku setuju, aku akan pergi membayar untuk ini dulu, setelah itu kita menghampiri Blaise dan Pansy kemudian pulang. Alright?" Draco mengangguk.

Mereka berempat kembali ke sekolah, membawa hadiah dan coklat, sangat banyak cokelat. Tentu saja selain Draco, yang sudah membeli hadiah Natal dan menolak untuk membeli permen apapun.

"Shit!" Harry mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" Blaise bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku lupa pelajaranku dengan Lupin hari ini!"

Harry mengambil kunci dari saku belakangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Draco. Dia juga memberikan sekantong permennya pada Draco dan berlari ke arah kantor Profesor Lupin. Harry berdehem pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu. Dia mendengar suara tenang mengatakan "Masuklah."

Harry tidak memikirkan apa alasan yang akan dia katakan. Dia membuka pintu lalu melihat rambut cokelat milik Profesor Lupin yang berantakan gurat mata abu-abunya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Matanya tampak lelah begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya. Harry tidak bermaksud memandanginya begitu lekat seketika kata-kata spontan keluar dari mulutnya "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Profesor?"

"Aku baik-baik, Harry. Terima kasih karena telah khawatir."

" _Sir_ , saya minta maaf telah melewatkan pelajaran kita. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membolos hanya saja saya pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama teman-teman saya dan hal itu mengalihkan pikiran saya. Saya benar-benar menyesal, Profesor."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lupa aku dijadwalkan pada hari yang sama dengan perjalanan ke Hogsmeade, hal itu tidak mengejutkanku, Kau lupa tapi kau menyadari. Jangan khawatir. Kau terdengar persis seperti ayahmu."

"Kau kenal ayahku?"

"Kenal? Pertanyaan yang meremehkan, kami adalah teman terbaik di Hogwarts, ia sangat persis sepertimu, kecuali asramanya Gryffindor, tentu saja. Sekarang, bisakah kita menjadwal ulang pelajaran kita dalam waktu dua minggu?"

"Itu sangat bagus, _thank-you_ Profesor."

" _Your welcome_ , sekarang kembalilah ke asramamu sebelum hari terlalu larut, kau tidak ingin mendapat detensikan bersama temanmu yang menunggumu di luar."

Harry memandang Profesor dengan bingung sebelum ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Draco sedang berdiri di luar. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Profesor yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi.  
Draco tersenyum pada Harry yang memandangnya bingung. "Profesor Lupin tahu kau ada di sana."

"Profesor memiliki hal-hal aneh seperti tahu segalanya." Draco menjawab.

Harry mengangguk setuju "Aku pikir mereka tahu terlalu banyak, jika kau bertanya padaku."

"Kau tahu, ketika aku bilang aku punya rencana untuk kita keluar hari ini? Aku sebenarnya tidak memikirkan apa apa di pikiranku."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya,bukankah ini menyenangkan? Menghabiskan waktu di luar Hogwarts, hanya kita berempat. Aku jadi merindukan Crabbe dan Goyle ketika Weasley membuka mulut yang besar itu."

"sangat menyenangkan, aku mendapat waktu yang nyaman. Ini mungkin tidak tampak seperti diriku, tapi aku jujur benar-benar."

"Aku senang kau senang, Draco."


End file.
